Various display and/or storage shelves are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,774 to Menkel discloses a display stand having a first plate comprising a series of steps and risers and a second plate superimposed on the first plate to define a series of opening receptacles. In some embodiments, the steps slant downwardly away from the front of the display stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,705 to Waldeck discloses a display case comprising a vertical back portion, lower and upper display racks attached to the vertical back portion. The lower and upper display racks slope downwardly away from the back portion and are supported by a base member which is also connected to the lower portion of the back portion. The upper display rack is provided with apertures to receive items, while the items smaller than the apertures may rest on the lower display rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,889 to Gasper, et al. discloses a utility storage rack comprising a four-sided frame and a plurality of apertures configured on two opposing side surfaces for receiving and holding objects. The rack has internal support brackets that support the frame and the objects received. There are apertures on the back face for receiving fasteners that secure the frame to a support surface. The front face is also configured with apertures to receive attachments for hanging objects.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D420533 to Pugatch discloses a display holder for retaining cigar tube containers. The display holder has sides with slanted top edge and a shelf with apertures configured thereon for receiving the cigar tube containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,417 to Lilienfield discloses a cigar container comprising a cylindrical body member having multiple apertures to hold the cigars upright and a cover for closing the top portion of the body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,101,167 to Fath discloses a display system for displaying containers, wherein a plurality of apertures is configured in the system to receive and hold the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,253 to Rusteberg discloses a bottle storage rack having slanted bottle engaging arm with indentations for receiving the necks of bottles.
US Patent application publication No. 20160157606 to Kaelin discloses an apparatus for having receiving slots for holding and retaining glass articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,167 to Alexandra discloses a bottle support system having bottle holding assembly and a mounting assembly that allows the bottle holding assembly to be rotated.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D738039 to Chen, et al. discloses an electronic cigarette desktop holder having multiple apertures configured therein for holding electronic cigarettes.
Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 203724390 to Wang et al. discloses an atomizer storage box having a shelf disposed therein, the shelf is configured with holding holes for receiving and holding the atomizer, and a cover for closing the box.
Generally, the display and storage shelves currently available to the public have holes/apertures/openings/indentations of fixed sizes so that they can only accommodate objects of certain sizes. In addition, many of these shelves have complicated structures and/or use significant amount of materials in relation to their displaying and/or storing capacities. Furthermore, some of these shelves have a large footprint, making them more difficult to use.